Silencio
by wamomo
Summary: UA. Dos niños que comparten el mismo sentimiento y un mortal podría haber sido.


_Shaman King, definitivamente, no me pertenece.  
>Crédito a Lacewood.<br>_

* * *

><p>Y pasaba así sus días, acostada en la fría cama que se había convertido en su hogar, junto a otras incontables camas igual a la suya. La rodeaban, vacías, sin tocar.<p>

Ningún otro niño tenia interés alguno en jugar con ella.

Los adultos no admitían el miedo que le tenían a esa niña; antes trataban de hablar con ella pero no eran más que palabras vacías y soltadas sin mucho interés, mentiritas blancas las cuales ella solo respondía con ojos que carecían sentimientos, una mirada vacía que les ponía la sangre fría y la piel de gallina y aún no entendían por qué una simple mirada los dejaba en ese estado.

Ya se habían rendido. Ahora se limitaban a pasar frente a su cama murmurando cosas como "_caso perdido_", o "_pobre criatura_", y el genérico "_no tiene cura_" y la dejaban en paz.

Pero aún estando sola, aislada, los escuchaba.

Susurros, gritos, risas, lágrimas, alguien que se caía en el patio de juegos, un par de quejas aunque en verdad no dolía mucho; todos esos niños querían ser escuchados, querían atención y Anna era la única que sin quererlo, sabía todo de ellos, les prestaba atención aunque era lo ultimo que quería hacer. Ella solo quería silencio, quería que desaparecieran, quería que se murieran. Era un deseo simple, básico en su opinión; muy simple para que cualquier otra persona lo pudiese entender.

Así que así pasaba sus días, acostada en aquella fría cama cubierta por finas sábanas en un cuarto tan vacío que producía eco, mirando su muñeca. Ya no recordaba quién se la había dado; talvez su madre o padre antes de huir de ella y de su miedo e inhabilidad de amarla, de amarse. Anna sentía como la muñeca la miraba directo a los ojos con su carita de porcelana; sus ojos negros, labios rojos y ropa clásica. Siempre le decían que era hermosa pero ella no sabía si era verdad, no se molestaba en analizar la belleza de las cosas, no le importaba, todo era igual, todos pensaban igual, se comportaban igual. Solo le importaba que la muñeca siempre está callada así que su compañía la calma. La muñeca no tenía corazón, no sentía amor u odio, no cantaba ni lloraba, no soñaba ni se llenaba de esperanza, era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía.

Alguien tira el teléfono con fuerza, siente como toda la tristeza y la ira de la persona en el otro cuarto se le mete por las venas –se aferra más a la muñeca.

Estaba tan adentrada en sí que no sintió o escuchó cuando aquel niño entró a su habitación.

"¿Estás muerta?" asombrada, se sentó observando al niño con cabello largo y ojos negros. No logra sacar nada de su mirada. ¿Cómo osa entrar así a mi cuarto?

"Pues parece que no… Los espíritus no mentía cuando me dijeron que había una niña que los podía escuchar" sus palabras eran casi un murmullo pero se sentían imponentes en el eco de la pequeña habitación.

"Vete", _deja de mirarme así_, quería agregar, pero el asombro la calló cuando se da cuenta-

_No lo puede escuchar_.

La habitación permanece inmune, como si no estuviese ahí.  
>Deja caer su muñeca y el niño la mira con más curiosidad, su sonrisa crece.<p>

"Anna, ¿cierto?" sin esperar respuesta este se acerca aún más y trata de tocar su mejilla pero Anna es más rápida y lo detiene firmemente, logrando solo que la sonrisa de aquel niño se hiciese más grande.

"Que te vayas" dice nuevamente, esta vez más firme. No le importa quién es ese niño, no es más que un humano más, otra persona, otro fastidio. ¿Qué diferencia hacía que no pudiese escuchar su alma? A fin de cuentas no es más que-

"También los odias, ¿no es así?" dice cuidadosamente. "No tengo que leer tu corazón para saberlo"

Silencio.

"Quieres que todos se mueran" y siente algo en sus ojos similar a los suyos. Siente entendimiento, esperanza, odio, un sentimiento que ambos conocen perfectamente.

"Yo también" sonríe. "Quiero limpiar el mundo de humanos antes de que lo destruyan, de que destruyan personas como nosotros" y se sigue acercando a ella cautelosamente pero a su vez confiado, no trata de tocarla esta vez, solo le sonríe nuevamente. "Soy Asakura Hao y te necesito a mi lado, juntos podríamos construir un mundo así. ¿Vendrías conmigo?"

Él no es distinto a los demás, no es distinto en lo más mínimo… Pero entiende su odio, él podría limpiar el mundo de todo lo que ella odia. Él podría darle el silencio que ella tanto buscaba, no podía leer su mente. El cuarto permanece en silencio, ambos inmóviles y aún cuando lo mira directo a los ojos el silencio no desaparece, se siente hipnotizada por esa flema de fuego ardiente en sus ojos.  
>Él también entiende este silencio.<p>

Y así el cuarto en el que pasaba sus días se quedó vacío de verdad dejando una mujer de unos 35 años en la entrada, asombrada. Todo se veía normal, una cama limpia, ordenada, la muñeca a un lado, abandonada sin mucho interés, todo esta normal, excepto que nada concordaba. Anna no salía de su cuarto.

"Discúlpeme" dijo, volteándose a la mujer mayor que estaba a su lado, trataba de esconder su confusión. "Ella siempre está aquí, tratamos de jugar con ella y de que juegue con otros niños pero siempre se rehúsa; déjeme buscarla, tal vez otro de los profesores logró convencerla, espéreme aquí Sra. Asakura"

La mujer mayor ignoró sus palabras y la pasó de largo, adentrándose al cuarto y tomando asiento en la esquina de la cama, junto a la muñeca. Como si aún pudiese escuchar la risa de aquel terrible niño, como si aún pudiese sentir el calor de aquellas llamas, frunció el ceño tan profundamente como sus facciones se lo permitían.

Los rumores sobre Kyouyama Anna debían ser verdad después de todo.

Y ella había llegado 10 minutos tarde.

* * *

><p>Si se ponen a pensar, si Hao hubiese reclutado a Anna en estos tiempos en los que aún estaba luchando contra sus onis y su reishi, cuando aún Yoh no estaba en su vida, lo más probable es que Anna lo hubiese seguido, me pareció interesante explorar esta posibilidad aunque soy la shipper más obsesiva de YohAnna. Para compensar esto voy a tener que escribir otros 83 fanfics de Yoh y Anna juntos siendo la pareja más felíz del mundo ;A;  
>Dejen reviews si les gustóo ~ me encanta oír la opinión de mi bello fandom.<p>

_Robín_


End file.
